ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
A Perfect Score
Target to Get A Hundred Marks (目標は百点でござるの巻), A Perfect Score in the Indian dub (English, Tamil, Telugu and Hindi), is episode 5 of the 1981 Ninja Hattori-kun anime. Kenichi has a monthly test tomorrow, so it's up to Hattori to help him. However, studying to get a good mark is more than Kenichi bargained for! Synopsis At school, Mr Koike announces that the students will have their monthly exam, and Kenichi is determined to do well. Yumeko curiously asks Kenichi what he is so determined about, and Kenichi fumes at the entire class (apart from Yumeko and Mr Koike). After school, Kenichi storms home, kicks his shoes off and marches upstairs. Mrs Mitsuba wonders what has got him worked up. Hattori, eager to cheer his friend up, goes to his room with a plate of food, Shishimaru at his heels. At Kenichi's room, Hattori wonders what the surly Kenichi is up to. Kenichi tells him that he is hot with determination to pass the exam. Hattori praises his friend for being resolute. At four o'clock, Kenichi's baseball teammates call Kenichi for a match. Kenichi is about to go - when Hattori restrains him and tells him to revise. At dinner, Kenichi announces his resolution, and Mrs Mitsuba promises to cook Kenichi's favourite dishes if he passes well. At seven o'clock, Kenichi's favourite TV show starts to go on air, and he tries to watch it - but Hattori restrains him. Again. Frogmarched upstairs by his adviser, Hattori preaches to Kenichi that he must revise. At nine o'clock, Kenichi tries to watch some more TV - but Hattori pins him to the floor with a few shurikens. Hattori's extreme nature appals Kenichi, and, wanting to nab a few hours of sleep, Kenichi lies to Hattori that he is hungry. While Hattori cooks, Kenichi gets into bed. Shishimaru leaps onto Kenichi and starts howling. Hattori, Mr Mitsuba and Mrs Mitsuba hurry upstairs to find Kenichi, interrupted by Shishimaru's wails. Hattori shuts Shishimaru up and sends Kenichi back to work. At - no, it's true - at eleven o'clock, hypocritical Hattori, although tired himself, forces poor, drowsy, tired Kenichi to work some ''more. ''Kenichi tries to nab some more sleep - but then, he finds himself attached to a trap. A signal and a trap. I don't know what it's called. Anyway, Hattori interrogates Kenichi, and Kenichi says that he needs to go to the bathroom. Under his breath, Kenichi fumes, "This guy is getting on my nerves. How can I get rid of him? What can I do?" Next morning, Kenichi sleepwalks to school - and Mrs Mitsuba tells him to ''not ''to fall asleep during the exam. And that's just silly, man, he was working way through the night! He somehow reaches school, and Hattori follows him. The exam starts and Kenichi writes - then he falls asleep. Hattori besieges him to wake up - but his teacher wakes him up the hard way. Kenichi jerks awake and the class takes the mickey out of him - but Kenichi continues to write. The results arrive, and Kenichi gets his mark: sixty out of a hundred. Not bad, eh? Mr Koike is impressed. Hattori is impressed. Mrs Mitsuba is impressed. Even Kenichi is impressed with himself. Mrs Mitsuba gives Hattori and Kenichi gifts. Unimpressed with the size of his gift, Kenichi and Hattori swap. The small gift that Hattori gets is a digital watch - while the large gift that Kenichi gets is a giant encyclopedia! It isn't a good congratulation gift - for Kenichi, that is. Characters *Kanzo Hattori *Kenichi Mitsuba *Mr. Koike *Mrs. Mitsuba *Yumeko Kawai *Mr. Mitsuba *Baseball players (Debut) *Students (Debut) Other information *Shishimaru is watching Doraemon on TV in this episode. Category:1981 anime episodes‏ Category:Episodes including debuts